3 and a Half Weddings and A Funeral
by Rejectgirlys
Summary: We are not brilliant with summaries. This is our, Lis and Zozo's, first story. So please read and review and tell us what you think. It's from Ginny's point of view just so you know. R and R please!
1. Ice Cream and a Breakfast Scream

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

"Ginny! If you don't come down to breakfast now, I'll give your food to the garden gnomes!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled. I turned over and groaned, and slowly I crawled out of my nice warm bed. My brother is so sweet, note the sarcasm. Don't get me wrong, I love being back at the Burrow. But ever since Mum started forcing Bill and Fleur to make breakfast, mornings had been more than a little chaotic. Not to mention the quality of food had dropped a little, well actually a lot. Mum said that if they want to get married, and get a place of their own, they need to learn how to make food. Something that has been learnt out of this, isn't how to cook, but how much we all appreciate Mum's cooking.

As the wedding was in a few days, everything was very hectic. Today Fleur had to buy her wedding dress and we were going to buy our school books at Diagon Alley. You could Fleur was going to make such a fuss.

I entered the kitchen to the smell of burning toast. Bill really needed to get the hang of cooking and sorting out his timing. I sat down and Fleur put a plate in front of me with something that looked nothing like scrambled egg and toast. It was more like what Ron looks like with the spaghetti eyebrow hex on him.

After breakfast we took the muggle bus to London, and then from the muggles' street, invisible to muggle eye, we stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. We went down this little road to a shop called 'Just Married'. Fleur went through every wedding dress in the whole shop, until after two, yes two, hours she settled on a big, gorgeous and very expensive dress with diamonds on it. She looked great in it, but by then I was dreading the next important item to be bought, too actually care.

As I had to be a bridesmaid along with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, so we had to try on some dresses too. Nothing in the whole shop, matched flaming red, and silvery blond hair. That was until right at the back of the shop in exactly our sizes, just as we began to despair, we found two sky blue dresses that were just perfect.

But what we found behind the dresses was far from perfect. Since Ron and Hermione had started dating, I found them kissing everywhere and anywhere. Well, I guess they were really bored and thought no one was going to look in the back of the shop. They were really surprised when I accidentally interrupted. Ron jumped up and hit the rail, and sent the whole thing tumbling down. They were both very embarrassed.

Once we had paid for the dresses, and when Mum had finally got over the price, we were allowed to go where we wanted on the condition we bought our school things. Ron and Hermione ran off to this little coffee shop, Fleur and Bill went to the bakery for a wedding cake and Mum, Dad and Charlie went to Fred and George's shop. So I was left alone with Harry. I had had a crush on him since forever. I blushed. He blushed.

"So, Gin, were do you want to go?" Harry asked.

I answered back quickly, trying not to catch his eye. " Um I need some new books, and quills, oh and parchment."

"Ok, then do you want to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's place?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered happily. Yay. I would get loads of time alone with Harry.

After a quick half hour getting our school things, we were strolling happily in the sun, munching on very tasty ice cream. We found a bench in the shade of a huge apple tree and sat down.

"Gin listen," He started, "I know this is really sudden, but I've had a crush on you for ages."

My heart was beating really fast, almost too fast.

"I was wondering," He continued," um… if you …. wannagooutonadatesometimeperhaps?"

I looked at him puzzled.

"Oh, um…its ok if you don't want to," He said blushing and looking upset.

"No Harry, what the hell did you just say?" We both blushed.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked nervously.

I dropped my ice cream. "Ok," I said. I couldn't believe what he just asked me. I had been waiting for this for ages. My dream had come true.


	2. White Dresses and Perfect Tresses

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I let myself in for this. I was sitting on a velvet cushion levitated about 20 centimetres of the ground and having my hair and face attacked with an assortment of sprays, powders, perfumes and pins (not for my face, duh). That said though, I came off the cushion looking a little less like a miniature flamethrower and more like a model for Titan. The crowning glory was a simple pearl necklace. I'd never felt or looked better…Just the thing to twist Harry round my little finger. I fluttered down stairs to check him out in his tuxedo. Then, disaster struck. I was always a clumsy one and dainty satin ballet slippers can be quite slippery to stand in, let alone walk. I walked into the boys room, looking like as good as I can get, heading straight for Harry. He looked up and stared at me. I was rewarded with a heart stopping smile. I turned to walk away. I barely reached the door and I turned to send him a flirty wave as I went and before I knew it I was on the ground. With my feet resting on the wall. And my cute flowery knickers were on show for all to see. There was a second of stony silence before my unintentional audience roared with laughter. I fled into the carriage, barely checking my appearance and snatching my corsage of the unassuming hired help. Gabrielle, Mum, Fleur's mum and I sat in stony silence for the whole journey to the rose garden that Fleur had insisted on being married in. When we arrived the our mums dispersed towards the refreshments table to brag about their wonderful eldest children and how they had grown up so quickly. I left Gabrielle to flirt with one of the children of Bill's boss and began to explore the rose garden and catch a glimpse of Harry. I finally found him, alone for once, by a creek that ran through the garden. Multitudes of petals coloured pink, red and white gently floated down stream. It was so beautiful it almost broke my heart. I gently tiptoed to the bench he was sitting on and linked my fingers through his.

"Oh Gin." Harry sighed and cupped my chin in his hand.

"Is it that terrible that Fleur's getting married?" I asked mock-serious.

Harry smiled and said, "Quite but when I have you there's no one else to see."

That boy is evil. He literally made my heart melt into a warm puddle. I kept his gaze until it hurt, when I told him he needed to get in place for the wedding and I had better attend to Fleur and the whims of a princess with cold feet. I had expected Harry's face to look relieved and that would prove my substantial doubt that he was stringing me along at Ron's request. How wrong can I be? His face was so long he rivalled that particularly ugly and horse-faced girl, Eloise Midgeon in Hufflepuff. I shuddered and thanked Merlin for what I had. I was so shocked I had to turn and hurry to Fleur's large marquee. It rivalled the reception area and the inside was magically enhanced. What did that girl use the space for?

I'd seen smaller quidditch stadiums! I entered and saw cases and cases of make up so that Fleur could 'touch up' her make up at any given point. She'd be better off having the wedding here I thought. Most of our combined families' women were bustling about pinching cheeks, fussing over every little thing. Mum was no exception. She was clucking so much I thought she'd lay an egg. Fleur was reclining on a chaise longue in the midst of all this perfectionism. She was dressed in an elegant cream and baby blue silk kimono and was admiring herself in the large gilt mirror that was levitating a few feet away from her. No one dared block her line of vision. A tall well dressed witch apparated next to her and clapped her hands for silence. The marquee fell silent at once. I looked around, puzzled. I focused my attention back on Fleur and this new arrival. She was muttering an incantation. A gold mist began to shroud her, starting from her exquisitely manicured toes to her perfectly coiffed hair, strewn with pearls and an updo topped with a small tiara clip. The mist left her suddenly in one gush. I whispered to Mum, "What god did that do?"

Mum hissed, "Ginny! It's ensuring her eternal happiness with her soul mate."

I wondered aloud why the wizard divorce rate was sky high then. This earned me a clip round the ear and poke to stand next Gabrielle. Fleur emerged looking stunning. The marquee gasped and we reached down to carry her voluminous train. Fleur's mother, Delphine (A/N I didn't know her name so I used a little creativity) signalled to the trumpeters to begin the wedding fanfare and Fleur stepped out onto the petal strewn aisle. Bill turned round, his face shining with pure joy. Fleur joined her Groom in front of the wise-wizard who would conduct the ceremony. The wise-wizard opened his mouth the chant the vows when a deep, pain stricken male voice yelled, "No!".


	3. Streaming Tears and Awoken Fears

The congregation stood in silence. A faint rustling was heard in the back row. A clamour swelled in crowd as they looked over their shoulder to see the unexpected love rival. Bill looked as if he was about to cry. Fleur looked far from beautiful, quite the opposite as rage swelled up in her. Everyone looked around, searching for the person who had interrupted so rudely. Suddenly, stepping out of a shadow….

"Stop! I can't let you go through with this!"

"What are you doing!" shouted Bill.

"I love you Fleur, I have for a long time."

Arthur whispered "This is hardly the right moment, you've had the past few months to tell Fleur about your feelings, I am afraid now is too late."

The wise wizard conducting the service answered, "No, no, they aren't married yet, anything can happen."

"You aren't meant to help him, we're the ones paying you, so get on with the service!" shouted Fleur's mum anxiously.

"No," said Fleur quietly. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"I love you Fleur." He said

"Yes, yes we have heard that one," said an old man from the back row.

"Come with me to Europe. I have a home there. We can elope," He continued.

"Be quiet, Fleur sweetheart, let's carry on with the service. We are paying this guy by the hour."

"I love you too, I 've had ages as well, but now is just too late, I can't leave Bill, I love him too, I've grown to love him, to accept the loss of you." Fleur said, "I always thought you were to good for me, so I thought, if I settled with Bill, it would be the same."

"Then come with me."

"I can't, I can't just leave, I have responsibilities, and I can't do this to Bill."

"He will understand."

"No I won't!" shouted Bill.

"I love you," whispered Fleur, and as she started running back down the aisle, the bouquet of flowers slid from her fingertips, and scattered madly, like the tears on Bills face.

"You can't just leave, Fleur, please, don't do this!" shouted Bill, trying to make a last attempt to save a marriage that was crumbling down fast, a marriage that had not even begun. But even he knew it was hopeless.

They left as the sun set .The sky matched the roses but all anyone thought of was Bill's gut wrenchingly, heart achingly painful wail of love, pain and hatred.

"I will never forgive you, I will never forgive you Charlie!" "Nooooo!" He collapsed into a ball, pumping his fist on the ground and broke down into tears, tears for a love taken away by his brother.

Molly rushed over to her son. He got up from the ground, and went over to the little boy, carrying the rings. He grabbed his and threw it into the creek . He knew everyone was watching, but he didn't care. He turned and started running.

"Don't go dear! We can talk about his!" cried Molly.

But Bill wasn't listening. Molly tried to run after him, tears streaming down her face, but Arthur held her back.

"Let him be," He whispered gently.

There was silence. Only to be broken by the old man in the back seat, starting a clap. Everyone turned to look at him, and he stopped immediately, and turned a very dark shade of red.

Mum and Dad ran back into the house, distressed over their two sons. I held back in thought over my now divided brothers. Close family and friends followed. The others slowly dispersed, apparating out. Or some grabbing broomsticks.

Today was meant to be a day of celebration. But now, the only thing anyone wanted was to forget what had happened.


	4. Hogwarts and Changing Thoughts

Chapter 4

The next day, Hermione and I didn't dare venture downstairs. Instead we snuck into Ron's room and us four 'minors' tried to figure out the best way to approach the situation downstairs. In the end there was no need as the situation came to us. Mum appeared at lunch with some steaming bowls of stew, and a sharp reminder to pack our school trunks for the start of term . Mum kept her head bowed to hide her red eyes from us but we were all to aware of her emotion. After we had dutifully consumed the delicious stew, the silent atmosphere thawed out and we chattered nervously whilst packing, sometimes veering onto small talk, but the sight of Mum pulling through kept us strong. As I looked through my school list and checked off what I had packed. The hectic activity took my mind, as flighty as it was, far away from the dark cloud of misery that shrouded the house.

Abruptly I raised my eyes from the Daily Prophet and cereal the next day. A lot of shouting and displaying of emotion was going on upstairs. This startled me after yesterday's subdued acclimatization to the event that had divided the family deeper than the betrayed and misguided loyalty of Percy, who had placed his belief in the Ministry of Magic, Fudge and Umbridge, instead of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. I smiled slightly at this. It broke the nervous tension that had settled on the house. Mum hurried in, flustered, a few moments later.

"Ginerva Weasley" she was shouting as she fixed her hair in the cracked and flecked mirror beside the stove. "Will you please stop dawdling and move your posterior."

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Mum was, as always, smothering Ron, Harry, Hermione and I with an almost unbearable amount of love and bone-crushing hugs. We slipped away almost immediately but I still think I sustained serious rib and ear drum damage from Mum. We clamoured aboard, nice and early for once, even finding an unoccupied carriage where we lounged about to our hearts' content. Fred and George entered a few minutes later with cheery smiles, and an amazing amount of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Even with the enticement of a brother for Arnold, my pygmy puff, couldn't stir me. The beginning of term was always a tiring event, as we would trek across Britain to reach Kings Cross at a very indecent hour (8 am is indecent in my book ok?). George looked up from his wares, shocked by the loud whistle that was emitting from a station wizard just outside our window. George's face drained itself of colour. Even his freckles were frighteningly pale.

"What IS the matter?" asked Hermione. George didn't answer and no one probed any further. We were all now engrossed in chatter again, waiting for George to get over his lame joke. George stood still as ever though, staring. 'This was unnatural', I thought. I crept over to stand next to him and saw a shimmer of long red hair, coming out of a once well-groomed ponytail. Scores of wizards flurried past him, almost ghosts. The man's face was ravaged beyond sorrow. He just stood staring.

"It can't be Gin, can it?", George whispered, breaking the spell.

I blinked once and he was gone. 'The ghost of Bill?', I thought. "Don't be daft. He's not even there anymore. It was all those late night chocolate frogs we've been having lately. We're hallucinating.", I said firmly. "You and Fred should be going now, the train's ready to go."

Fred and George were gone just in time. As soon as the station master closed the door behind them, Platform 9¾ was a blur. I settled back into my seat, which faced my delicious boyfriend, Harry Potter. He smiled devilishly and began tickling me. I screeched with laughter. Ron broke off snogging with Hermione furiously.

"Do you two have no dignity?", he ranted.

The fat git. I waited for him to finish his lecture and settle down for another physical appointment with Miss Granger, feeling smug, his brotherly duty done. Harry sighed and slipped off his seat. I joined him on a search for the dinner trolley. By the time we returned Hogwarts was in sight. Even when we slipped by Draco Malfoy he hadn't offered a snide remark or two. I felt content. The perfect journey to school. But it took one look at Harry's face to send that crashing down around my ears


	5. Messy Faces and Embarassing Cases

I apologise for not updating for a long time, but after the Christmas holidays, we haven't had much time because of school, but we will try and update more often. Sorry.

* * *

He had THE biggest grin on his face. 

"What's so funny," I asked

"You do realise you have red lipstick kisses all over your face, no doubt from your mother.",he said, bursting into hysterics. Even Ron and Hermione spared a few seconds to glance over, both trying hard to hide the unavoidable giggles.

"That explains why that first year screamed and ran away saying 'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII she's covered in blood!'" added my brother thoughtfully.

I ran to the toilets and Harry followed obediently. It took him about 10 seconds to realise he was standing in the middle of the girls' toilets, and he looked horrified and tried to run far away but I was too quick for him. I grabbed him and he turned around slowly. We stood like two bad actors staring in each other's eyes for about an hour. I giggled and turned around to wash the lipstick of my face, but this time Harry was too quick. He grabbed me and I spun round, and we stood there kissing, as if in a dream.

This was ultimately the most romantic moment of my life when suddenly the flame haired pig known as Ron Weasley, my brother and Hermione , who was neither flame haired, a pig or, thankfully, my brother, snuck in, intent on doing exactly Harry and I were in the middle of, and maybe even more. Watching my brother and one of my best friends get it on was mentally scarring. Ron caught on quite quickly that we were there. We exchanged many hurried 'um nice to see you's and went our separate ways.

The rest of the journey, thank god, wasn't too bad. Ron and Hermione went of to another compartment, doing god knows what. Harry and I had an fantastic time all by ourselves , chatting, playing, and of course, kissing. I really can't remember what we did because we were so happy and content. All I can remember is being very tired after the feast, and dragging myself to bed. Maybe I had one too many of those very nice, chocolates with butterbear, or maybe it was fire whisky.

The first day was so exhausting. I had so many lessons to rush of too. I hate being a year under Harry. I only get to see him in our breaks. During lunch I asked him if he remembered what happened on the train and he said that we both had a lot of fire whisky, and that was all he can remember. Ron and Hermione said that they found us both asleep in our compartment and had to wake us up. Never again.

Obviously, everyone was still in shock from the Bill thing. But everything seemed back to normal. Mum was writing to us, and was fairly happy. Ron and Hermione were eating each other's faces at every opportunity of the day, so no worries there. The rest of the family were getting on with their normal lives and Harry, well Harry was doing just fine. Apparently, we 've been taking a leaf out of Ron and Hermione's book.

Dad has asked some friends at the ministry to put a search for Bill, Charlie and Fleur. I hope we find them. I really do. I miss Bill and Charlie so much. I can't bear the thought of Bill to be so unhappy. I wish there was something I could do.


	6. Drunk Night and Morning Fright

This is a 3rd person Ron and Hermione thing that's key to the further chapters lurrve lis xxxx

* * *

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms. She curled up cat-like into the duvet. Her dreams were peaceful, of her and Ron, of her future. 

Ron slept fitfully. He kept seeing the little white coin of his brother Bill's face staring out from the crowd on Platform 9¾. Again and again he saw it, almost as if the image was tattooed into his brain. Ron had had enough. He needed his Hermione.

Hermione barely heard the creak from her dormitory door opening, or the quick gust of cold air that whipped in before Ron could prevent it, through the thick layers of dream. Ron climbed into her bed and as soon as he had enveloped her in his arms he could feel himself falling into her sweet untroubled dreams.

That morning Hermione awoke in a rush. She felt strong arms gripping her gently. She was horrified. What had Lavender been taking recently? She turned her face to see who the person so off their head they'd decided to snuggle up to her was and her pounding heart flipped over. It was only Ron.' ONLY RON?' Her brain screamed. This was the man that every magical molecule whizzing around in her was utterly devoted to. On that thought Ron decided to wake up with a lazy and satisfied smile slipping across his face when he caught sight of her.

"How dare you smile like that….you know you RAPED me last night!", Hermione half screamed and half whimpered. "I thought I KNEW you. I thought I could TRUST you…obviously not."

Ron's smile slipped away. His face grew concerned and said," Hermione I would never, NEVER, do that to you or anyone for that matter."

Hermione's face slackened and she said, "I believe you. Tell me, why didn't you wake me up…I wouldn't accuse you of raping me otherwise."

Ron smiled gently and said, "You looked so sweet and peacefully just sleeping there and I couldn't bear to disturb your little dream world." Ron walked over to Hermione and held her in his arms. "I love you, I would never, ever disrespect you. You know that now right?"

Suddenly a chorus of "AWWWWWW"s rang through the air. Lavender and Parvati had woken up and were staring curiously at Ron and Hermione. "Oh don't mind us", Lavender said. "Carry on".

Ron just smiled secretively, kissed Hermione on the top of her head and slipped away, more than slightly embarrassed.

Later that day, Ron beckoned excitedly at Hermione and they snuck away into a small corner of the common room. "Look", he said. "Charlie's smuggled me some firewhisky. Why don't we throw a party here in the common room tonight?"

Hermione frowned. "How much is SOME firewhisky?"

Ron looked sheepish. "A few crates, nothing heavy…"

Surprisingly Hermione smiled. "We might as well. I'll let everyone know."

They both had the afternoon free and spent time putting up decorations with Harry and Ginny and generally preparing the common room for a party.

Hermione looked the belle of the ball that night as she swanned around the common room, glass after glass of firewhisky in her hand. Her blue and silver dress made her look like a princess, Ron thought tipsily. He and Hermione had been topping up each others glasses all night. As he saw Harry and Ginny fall asleep against each other in the common room whilst everyone began to say their goodnights, a thought occurred to him. He took Hermione's hand when the common room became deserted. Both were too drunk to realise what a state the common room was in. Ron kissed Hermione long and hard on her lips and led her out of the common room, down some corridors, both giggling slightly manically. They finally stopped at the Room of Requirement. Ron pushed the door open and ushered Hermione in. The last thing Ron thought that night was about how much he loved her.


	7. Lexy I tried to make it rhyme

We apologise for not updating sooner, but (this is Zozo by the way) I have no real excuse actually, but, we have this bat mitzvah soon, well this weekend actually, anyway, we were asked to do a speech, and we are also making a book, so that is what we were doing the past month, all the other time is all that long dragging school work, being amazing boffs as we are ;-).

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked back into the common room dreamily. Thinking about…..well nothing and everything. It was all calm and peaceful until Ron caught sight of Harry and Ginny on the couch. Hermione has to hold him back to stop him punching Harry. 

'Lets do this tactfully shall we?' whispered Hermione.

'Fine then, what's your plan' answered Ron grumpily.

'Never mind' she said and made her way over to the table and sat down.

'What are we waiting for?' Ron asked impatiently. Obviously what he had in mind was far from sitting down and watching them, much more like something along the lines of feeding him to a tank of hungry skreets.

After a few minutes Harry stirred and managed to push Ginny off the couch so that she landed on the floor with a bump. They both woke up and looked slightly dazed, and then they caught sight of Ron and Hermione.

Hermione got up from the table and went over to Harry and Ginny, who were trying to rearrange themselves from the tangle they had got into.

'Do you want to play truth or dare?' she asked randomly.

Ron quickly caught on, 'Yeah that's a brilliant idea!' he said enthusiastically.

'Ok' answered Harry and Ginny in unison, looking slightly confused at all this.

'How about I go first' said Hermione taking charge as she usually does, 'Ill make the first one easy, Harry, truth or dare?'

'Um…truth' he answered nervously.

'Do you still have feelings for Cho?'

'Easy! Fine no I don't, I used to, but I found someone I'd much rather be with now' he said glancing over at Ginny secretly, who returned a grin.

'My turn' said Harry, 'Ok, Ginny truth or dare?'

'Dare' she said with a mad glint in her eye.

'Ok, I dare you…I dare you……um……I dunno, what should I dare, Hermione help me' he said

'Ok, I dare you to kiss Harry'

'Eww God no, not in front of my brother!'

'Hermione, this is not the help I wanted!'

'That's gross, come on!'

Hermione let them plead for about 2 minutes until she said with a smile on her face 'A dare is a dare, you have to do it, unless you're a twat!'

Ginny gave her the most evil look imaginable and went over to Harry. Harry was taken aback but quickly decided he liked this dare. They sat there for about 3 minutes, completely in their own world, in a deep snog.

Ron's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe this, not from his own sister! With his best friend! It was to much to believe. Harry may be his best friend but he had to protect his sister. He walked over to Harry and broke their kiss. And punched him. Hard.

'What was the fuck was that for?'

'Kissing my sister! You touch her pal and you die'

'Fine, it was just a dare'

'Ron, truth or dare' Ginny said butting in.

'Truth' he said grumpily.

'Fine, do you love Hermione?

That was the best possible way she could get revenge on her brother. He went from pink, to fuscia, to red to purple!

'Come on Ron, you have to give an answer! Unless you're a twat!' Ginny shouted.

'Yes' he said quietly.

Ginny shut up in mid sentence. She wasn't surprised at his answer, just the fact that he admitted it, and well, admitting it in the first place.

* * *

Sorry we won't update for a while...we have the batty, then a trip to spain but the holidays are coming around ;) expect another update in easter :D. 


	8. An Angry Squatter and a Concerned Potter

-Here's the newest chapter, very sorry about the wait we've been busy at the very least what with bat mitzvahs and the like and fanfic was at the bottom of our lists sorry! Ooh one more thing….this is back into Ginny's POV just so you don't get confuddled ;).

Lis

* * *

I was settling quickly back into the routine of school work when (finally!) a Hogsmeade trip was announced. This was a welcome break for all of us from the piles of homework and stress that had been mounting up on us since Day 1. Hermione, Harry and Ron were equally delighted as I. It turned out that being NEWT students wasn't the picnic that they (well, Harry and Ron…the lazy fuckwits) had expected.

A few days later, as I made my way to the Three Broomsticks, I knew that I couldn't have been more wrong about the Hogsmeade trip. As I'd made my way here with the others, I had noticed sensed something was wrong. The village seemed dead. I'd half expected to see tumbleweed blowing across the desolate high street as per muggle country and western movies. Finally I pushed the front door of the Three Broomsticks open, ready for some butterbeers and a chance to chat. But it seemed that was not to be. We opened the door to find a very angry squatter and a ransacked interior. This was too much to take. I ran out onto the high street, looking for something, anything that remained that had remained the same. I looked around me. Honeydukes was boarded up, as was Zonko's and Madame Puddifoot's. Then I caught sight of him. It was a misty day but I could see a faint figure with flame red hair hurrying into the distance. He turned around and I could've sworn it was Bill. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing, and Harry's concerned face was peering at me.

"Maybe it was the smell!", I heard Ron whisper.

"What smell?", Hermione replied, "There wasn't any smell anywhere. There wasn't anything full stop. Well except maybe the squatter. She was just down on the ground without any warning."

"Shhh! Ginny's conscious! Look!", Harry said.

Two other faces joined his, wearing looks of worry similar to his.

"Wh-what happened?", I asked. My lips and throat were parched but when I reached for the glass of water my hands were shaking so violently I spilt almost every drop before I'd even raised the cup off the bedside table.

Harry sighed and said with a grave face, "Shall I start from the beginning?"


End file.
